


The burning light behind my eyelids

by LydeNicoKITE



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, in my head nothing bad happens to Arthur but it's your choice how to end this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydeNicoKITE/pseuds/LydeNicoKITE
Summary: Arthur writes a letter.***I chose you because I trusted you. I chose you and I kept choosing you everyday even when we were apart, because you are like the burning light of the sun behind the eyelids: when I close my eyes, I see and think of you.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The burning light behind my eyelids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackShuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShuck/gifts).



Dear Eames, 

if you read this letter, know that I love you. I have been a man known to weight every word that comes out of my mouth, but you taught me the importance of spontaneous declarations of love, among other things, and this moment requires sincerity and the courage to write down every word, because it may be the last time you can have proof that, now and always, I love you. Bear with me until the end. 

You must know that I saw all of your smiles and loved every moment we spent together, even and especially when we argued (you have the ability to set me on fire, Mr.Eames, as you may have noticed). I loved you, but it wasn’t inevitable: it’s true you caught me by surprise the first time we met (of course, look at us), but falling for you was a choice, reckless and difficult, pondered over months spent watching you when you didn’t notice. I chose you and your smile and your brave heart, your wit and your (sometimes appalling) sense of humour. I chose you because I trusted you. I chose you and I kept choosing you everyday even when we were apart, because you are like the burning light of the sun behind the eyelids: when I close my eyes, I see and think of you.

Know that, despite what I always say about destroying evidence, I kept you messages. Sometimes, when I doubt of you (I am sorry, it is difficult for me to believe in happiness), I read the letter you sent me from Florence. It is probably the most confusing letter you have ever written to me, but it has all my favourite things: your humour, your stories, art and a sappy ending. I know you regretted writing it the moment you sent it to me, but it helped me a lot when I had to decide between loving you in silence, or kissing you in Prague after the inception job. I was so scared, Eames, you would never believe me if I told you. I fucking love Prague now, and it’s mostly because of you. 

I loved the trip we did together. I thought it was a terrible idea until you lost your wallet and we thought we were being followed, but the only thing you said on the matter was: ‘Don’t worry, pet, we’ll be fine’, and after that I wasn’t on edge anymore. Once, Cobb asked me one reason why I was with you (he was jealous and thinking of Mal, or I’d never indulge him otherwise). I said: ‘‘I love Eames because after I talk to him, I can sleep.’’ You make me quiet when everything inside my head is screaming.

I know that if you’re reading this letter it means you tried to find me and didn’t make it on time. If I am dead, I’m fairly sure that I left you safe. I never thought I’d be the type to make sacrifices, but I don’t want us to run from the past our whole lives. I prefer ~~dying~~ leaving you, in order to keep you safe. Giving you no choice but to accept my decision is selfish as hell and it’ll make you hate me, because you love us as a team and I agree that when we are together, the world should tremble, but think of this: I am going to do what I have to do and I’ll do whatever it takes to come back and take this letter away before you read it. I will burn it as soon as I get home so that when you ask, sleepy and grumpy as you are every morning:‘‘What is it, love?’’ I will be able to answer: ‘‘Nothing, we’ll be fine. I love you.’’

Sleep well, Mr.Eames, I’ll lead them on a merry chase.

A

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble I wrote for my best friend, Blackshuck, because I love when she texts me insults for five minutes non stop. You can find me on tumblr as @dickensir, if you want to hear me screaming about these boys on a regular basis.


End file.
